


Red Herring

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	1. Chapter 1

　　——爸爸、爸爸～～我在这儿。  
　　——你抓不到我的，哈哈～～抓不到的。  
　　——我在电视上看到爸爸，妈妈说你今天不能陪我玩躲猫猫了？  
　　——爸爸，你在哪儿？  
　　——这是哪儿？爸爸，我不想留在这里，这里好暗。  
　　——你不是无所不知的灵媒？你感觉不到我正在做什么吗？  
　　——看！这就是你妻子和小女儿的血……多红？多耀眼？！  
　　　 

　　“啊——！！”

　　瞪大眼睛，Patrick Jane猛地从床上坐起身来，惊醒的他重重地喘着粗气，像被可怕的梦魔掐着脖子似的……梦里的景象Jane已经不是很记得清，但他唯一能确认的就是他想抱住小女儿却怎么也够不着的绝望。持续地做着深呼吸，他告诉自己这只不过又是个令人厌恶的梦而已。

　　躺回床上的男人摸着额头上滋出的冷汗，他扭过头望了眼床头柜上的闹钟——三点四十二分……好吧，在八点起床前他基本是别想睡了？！将双臂枕在脑后，Jane望着天花板上被路灯映出的不规则阴影呆呆地想着。  
　　

================================

　　Mentalist

　　——超感者  
　　——/ ’men-t3-list /  
　　——名词  
　　——特指利用精神敏度，采取催眠和暗示的专家，是操控他人思想与行为的大师。

================================

 

（一）  
　　

　　Cho是在二楼的小隔间里找到Jane的。

　　当他敲敲门、等待三、四秒没有回应后探头进去时，正好对上坐在门背后角落里的Patrick Jane目光……准确地说他只是看着这个方向而已。下意识地皱了皱眉头，Cho侧身挤进隔间内并顺手推上门。

　　“Lisbon在找你。”站着的男人低声地陈述着。可Jane只是像被声音吸引似得抬起头——没对上焦距的视线显示出他的神志暂时还没回到该在的地方。

　　无声地叹了口气，Cho跨出半步在Jane的面前半蹲下来：“嘿，要不我和Lisbon说你有事先走了？”单手抓住Jane原本捂着自己脸的左手，Cho试图唤回对方的注意力，但似乎没什么作用……

　　不是不清楚老友为何想躲起来的心情，但让Cho惊异的是这么久以来，他已经很少能看到Jane如此失态。握着对方的手并没有松开，指尖划过的金属质感让Cho也有些走神，他知道那是Jane的婚戒，自从妻儿出事后这个男人固执地追踪着Red John的线索，无名指上的“枷锁”就像无时无刻地在提醒着他心中的仇恨一般。

　　无意识地用拇指和食指摩擦、转动着Jane的戒指，直到回过神来Cho才醒悟这个动作有多荒谬……及超越尺度的亲昵。他有点不知所措地想收回自己的手，心中暗暗指望不在状态的家伙不会以此事来嘲笑自己，但完全出乎意料的是，当他松开手的瞬间，对方却一把反握住了他，甚至像担心他会挣扎般地紧紧抓住他的手心。

　　“Jane？”Cho有点困惑，但他却没有执意询问下去。手指微微用力、感受着彼此掌心传递的热度，他此刻最为苦恼的就是等会儿怎么向Boss解释——关于找人却找到两个人都消失的问题？！  
　　

　　案件的发生是在偏远的住宅区，报警的是早上来接Shore先生的司机。据这个棕色短发的高个子男人所说，平时Shore总能提早做好出门的准备，每个工作日司机都在会八点三十分前准时到他家门前接他。通常按下门铃后，很快Shore就会来开门，顶多也只需等待拿个包或外套的时间他们就可以出发。如果临时有什么变动，Shore也会提早打司机的手机告知他时间安排或干脆取消。所以当早上在没有接到任何通知的情况下，司机发现怎么敲门也毫无反应，甚至打家中的电话也只能听到无人接听的铃声……他开始觉得不对劲。

　　比CBI先到达现场的是辖区警方，准确地说是当他们发现尸体后才后通知的CBI。

　　现场被保护得很好，这让Cho对于前一刻还在享用早餐、下一刻却要面对死尸的不满情绪缓解少许。死者倒在通往二楼的楼梯最下层，从散落在大厅里的花瓶碎片判断，真正发生争执的场所应该在二楼的走廊上？！

　　在警方的鉴证人员进行着一系列的搜证工作时，Jane早就跑到不同的房间寻觅着、大概只有他自己才知道的线索。“Shore和凶手争执的同时还一直在找什么。”不知何时溜回组员身边的顾问做出肯定式的判断。

　　那个时候，Jane的情绪看上去还很正常。

　　……Cho默默地揣测着：果然还是因为那个缘故吗？！

　　和Rigsby打赌自己能找到死者要找的，Jane露出他一贯的笑容。站在身旁的Grace仍是一脸好奇的样子，大个子甚至想怂恿他一起下注，可是Cho却没打算和钱过不去，上回已经损失了他几个硬币。那时候谁也没料到Jane会找到什么——

　　另一具尸体。

　　金发的小女孩蜷缩在书架下层的柜子里。本该藏在书架后、摆放着保险箱的矮柜被移到前端，或许它原本就被设计成可前后重叠摆放的式样，目的无非是为了能更好地隐蔽保险箱。但谁也推测不出昨天晚上曾发生什么，竟导致小女孩会躲在一个逃不出的箱子里、由于氧气不足而窒息。

　　等到法医告知可以把尸体运走时，大家才发现Jane不见了。原本以为他又跑去屋子的别处，但在收队前都没再见到人影让Lisbon有点担心。Cho不清楚当时自己为何会主动担下找人的职责，只是他模糊地回忆起，死去的女孩看上去好像和Jane的小女儿差不多大？！  
　　

　　伸出空着的手捏了捏有点麻掉的小腿，在抬头的瞬间Cho突然意识到眼前的男人正笑意盈盈地望着他——“Jane。”……你什么时候神游归来的？后半句话他还是没问出口。

　　“Lisbon在找我？”拉着Cho一同站起来，Patrick Jane脸上的表情与方才判若二人。面带几分尴尬地点头，率先转过身的亚裔男子将手在裤子上擦了擦：“回办公室吧？！还有一大堆的事情要查。”

　　两个人沉默地前后走出小隔间，隐约还可以听到楼下警方人员忙碌的声音。Jane加快脚步走到Cho的身侧，“谢谢。”他直视着前方小声地说道。

　　面无表情地转脸看他一眼，Cho回答：“不客气。”


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
　　

　　“死者名叫Dave Shore，八年前自己开了家进出口贸易公司。但从具体内容上看，就是做些倒买倒卖的生意，被海关盯上过几回，不过没有书面的不良记录。”

　　“那女孩呢？”

　　“暂时还没查到。”

　　“不是死者的女儿？”

　　“在法律上死者并没有结过婚，不过法医正在做DNA对比。”

　　“好，一有消息就通知我。”  
　　

　　Jane站在靠近窗的位置观察着自己的同事：

　　Lisbon娇小身躯里像有消耗不尽的爆发力似得，整个人都处于极度紧绷的状态。从现场回来后他们就没怎么停过，辖区警方曾问过是否需要协助，但对Lisbon而言，除自己队伍以外的人员极少能不添乱的。

　　或许他待会儿应该去逗逗她？小女孩的尸体让大家都有点不太好受。

　　分立在她左右的Rigsby和Van Pelt，就像一对为博得老师注意而较劲的好学生。作为新进队员，Van Pelt在办公室内的文书工作异常优秀，常常能在短时间里挖到线索——不管有没有用。只不过显然她对外勤更感兴趣，可惜除非人手不够，否则总得留下谁看家。Rigsby还是Van Pelt？这是个有趣的问题！

　　唯一长时间保持沉默的则是他的好友。他知道Cho不喜欢滔滔不绝，在适当的时候说些不一定适当的话……这一点自打他认识那个男人就从没改变过。近期他能感觉到Cho藏着个至关重要的秘密——不是说人们不可以拥有不为人知的部分，只是直觉告诉他这个秘密与自己有关。今早在死者家里的时候，他几乎快要抓住其中关键，但现在他又不敢怎么确定。

　　或许察觉到他自始至终都没有挪开过的视线，抱臂站在Lisbon身后的Cho扭头朝Jane的方向看过来。对此，金发的男人加深了脸上的微笑。

　　不为所动地，Cho又将头转了回去。

　　好吧……此时此刻，Jane不得不承认他感到一丝挫败感。  
　　

　　所幸简报很快就告一段落。

　　“Rigsby、Van Pelt，你们去死者公司调查最近他与哪几家有生意上的往来？还有记得问问有谁知道那个小女孩。”Lisbon利索地分派每人负责的部分，“Cho，你前面说死者妹妹家离我们这儿不远？”

　　“只有四个街区。”

　　“很好。”最后她对Jane扬了扬下巴：“我们走吧！”  
　　

　　在屋内好奇地东张西望的Jane，离开人们围坐的沙发大约三、四步距离，这让他能方便地将访客及被访者的神态举止尽收眼底。一如既往的自我介绍、不失分寸地表示哀痛和同情——这是其他人的工作，他只需要去挖掘别人会忽视的部分。

　　身着深色外套的Howard夫人是个安静的人，从房间的布置通常可以推测出女主人的喜好。橱柜上摆放的照片、架子上的家族荣誉以及茶几上随时准备着的小点心，无一不粉饰着这是个完美家庭的假象。试图溜到厨房之前，Jane被悄声无息走近的家伙一把扯住，“你觉得她没有嫌疑？”小声地，Kimball Cho指着在座的女性。

　　“不完全。”Jane模棱两可地做出回答。他总不见得告诉对方……相比于凶杀案，这位夫人或许更在意的是家务事？！当然Dave Shore毕竟是她的哥哥，指不定一切也只是家庭纷争的后果，所以——

　　“什么时候我们才可以见到大小Howard？”为了不影响Lisbon，Jane和Cho干脆闲逛到客厅南墙挂着的壁画前，Jane甚至还用手指尝试性地擦擦画框。

　　“明天。他们会来警局协助调查。”双手插在裤子口袋里，Cho转述他之前联络的结果，“Shore半年前才搬到洛杉矶，目前看来除了公司和妹妹一家，他还没有成功开拓自己的关系网。刚才我接到Rigsby的电话，公司方面也基本没人听他提过自己的私事。”

　　“有没有查过家政服务方面？”

　　“什么？”

　　“除非Shore先生有位不为人知，并且还不喜欢侵占男伴领地的神秘女友。”

　　领悟到Jane的言下之意，Cho急忙转身回到Boss身边……“你知道谁在替你哥哥打扫房间吗？”与其大费周折查一系列资料，还不如直接向可能的知情者打听。

　　听到Cho的问话，Lisbon向Jane投以询问的眼神。知道她想问什么的男人摇头否定了她的想法……即使Erika Howard真是个注重家庭和睦、又善长家事的主妇，也不可能热心地跑去几公里以外，为半年前都几乎见不到面的兄长打理居室？！

　　“Jacobs？Jacob？我听Dave提过几回……哦，是Jacobs没错！有时候Dave会抱怨自己的东西找不到，不过她每周只去二到三天，所以我从没遇见过她。”

　　“知道全名吗？”

　　“……不是很清楚。”死者的妹妹迟疑地侧过头。

　　基本达到此行的目的，Lisbon从沙发上站起身来：“很感谢你愿意和我们说这些，警方一旦有消息会尽快通知你们。还有你丈夫和儿子……”

　　“明天我会提醒他们。”

　　“谢谢。”

　　谈话间，女主人将他们送到门口。离开还在进行“外交辞令”的Boss，Cho快步向车子的方向走去，停在两人间的男人在脑海内进行了一番小小的犹豫，最后Patrick Jane还是决定先上车。就在他几乎快要赶上Cho的步伐时，走在前面的家伙忽然转身：“Jane，你的嘴角……有巧克力印子。”

　　顺着对方提示的位置他用拇指抹了下，盯着右手上咖啡色的痕迹Jane笑起来，他觉得好玩似得伸出手指展示给不远处的好友看，可微微一愣的Cho却仿佛有点尴尬般扭头继续往车子的方向走去，觉得奇怪的顾问微微偏过头，但随即他就被突然醒悟到的内容给惊吓到了——有关他耿耿于怀的Cho的秘密！

　　多年的好友对自己有不一般的感情？该死的，他怎么才意识到？！


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
　　

　　Kimball Cho推开手边的资料，向后仰倒在椅背上伸了个懒腰……在三个小时前，他们终于拿到两位死者的DNA对比报告——不匹配。这让小女孩的身份越发的扑朔迷离起来，甚至在对Shore的妹妹一家进行取证调查时，他们也口径一致地表示从没听Shore提起过，更没见过她。

　　现在只能寄希望于暂时还无下落的Jacobs女士。在已注册的服务公司名下，他们把名单都筛选过一遍，但死者并不在客户记录中。考虑到或许有人并没有通过公司而是私底下想多赚些，他们也与每一位姓Jacobs的女性进行联系，但结果仍让人大失所望。如果扩大到全城范围，单是核实工作就够他们忙碌上一、二个星期。

　　在记事薄上划去刚排除的对象，Cho抬眼望向其它几位同事：“你们觉得除去正规渠道，人们还会在哪里找这类工作？”

　　“很多。”

　　“比如说？”

　　“朋友介绍、非法运营的小公司……”

　　“伙计们，我要打断一下！”突然插话的是端坐在电脑前的Grace，她眼中流露出的神色意味着她似乎有了新发现，于是Rigsby对视一眼，几乎异口同声地——

　　“你找到什么？”

　　“有进展？”

　　“我原本想在Shore的私人支出上寻找突破点，但你们猜我发现什么？”尽管使用询问的方式，但Van Pelt没等两位男士回答直接公布了答案，“在最近一个月，Shore给一位名叫Frank Tunney的汇过三次帐。我刚查过这个男人，他是名家庭律师，在处理遗产纷争、离婚诉讼上挺有一套。”

　　“但Shore并没有……”

　　“干得好。”与还在迟疑的Rigsby不同，立马抓住问题关键的亚裔男子转身拎过椅背上的外套，“这人的地址？”

　　“在我大脑里，”努力为自己创造外勤的机会，Van Pelt可不认为她转到CBI只是为了待在办公室打打电脑的，“这是我查到的，我有一起去的资格。”

　　记起Lisbon在离开时，对于一定得有人留在办公室负责联络的嘱咐。Cho的视线在两人间徘徊，最后扯动了下嘴角他做出决定：“好吧！Rigsby，你留下。如果Boss打电话来，你就告诉她我们去跟进新线索。”

　　“为什么？”

　　几乎带着可以称之为“胜利”的笑容，红发姑娘跟在Cho的身后，对发出抱怨的男人愉快地挥挥手。  
　　

　　从意外地堵车中摆脱出来，等与Frank Tunney面谈的两位回到办公室已经是晚上七点左右。Lisbon在办公桌后不知道埋头写些什么，Jane躺在沙发上冲他们打了声招呼，至于总是闲不下来的大个子……

　　“Rigsby呢？”Grace左右张望。

　　从文件里抬起头的女上司揉了揉太阳穴：“我让他先回去了。你们今天有什么收获？Rigsby告诉我你们去找Shore的家庭律师……”

　　“是的。Frank Tunney，他自己开了家事务所，在业界还算有点小名气。让人吃惊的是，他居然还不知道Shore被谋杀的事。”翻开自己的记事本，Van Pelt很乐于向Boss证明她作为探员的能力，“根据Tunney表示……”

　　心不在焉地听着两位女士的对话，Cho脱下外套挂到椅背上。今天的确有不小收获，至少他们现在清楚Howard一家并没有他们自己所表达得那样无辜。在之前的调查中，谁也没有告诉警方小Howard——也就是死者的侄子，居然是死者的遗产继承人。但让他百思不得其解的是，Tunney表示由于Shore最近考虑过是否要更改遗嘱，就一些具体法律上的细则问题他们进行过几次讨论，这也正是Grace查到的三笔费用产生的关键。可是为什么在如此短的时间里还要分三次支付？既然可以算是专属的家庭律师。

　　“嘿！”

　　身后刻意被压低的嗓音引起Cho的注意，他转过头看到Patrick Jane冲他招着手。“怎么？”他走了过去。原本躺着的男人从沙发上挪开自己的脚，坐起身来并拍了拍一旁空出的位置：“你不相信那人说的话？”

　　“谁？”一边发问，Cho一边顺势坐下去。

　　“Frank Tunney，律师。”

　　“你怎么知道？”黑发探员困惑地眨眼，尽管清楚自己的朋友拥有让人无法置信的天赋，但每回Jane展示仿佛“读心术”的能力时，他还是会觉得不可思议，“算了，别管我的问题。以咨询费用的报酬而言，Tunney向Shore收取的数额高于平均数太多。更何况以前他们的账目来往也没像本月这么频繁，更重要的是我从他公司门卫那儿打听到，那位律师平日还喜欢去赌场转几圈。”

　　“所以你觉得是勒索。”金发的男人脸上堆满笑容地做出总结，“对了，知道吗？今天我找到一位见过神秘Jacobs的女士，Lisbon已经让她为我们拼了画像。”

　　“邻居？”Cho记得在Jane的坚持下，上午他和Lisbon又去了次死者家。

　　开心地摇晃脑袋，Patrick Jane流露出一丝得意的神色：“在公园里。你要知道，有些孩子的母亲或帮忙照顾孩子的女性，总喜欢带着小朋友去公园里消磨时间，彼此间聊些男人听不懂的话题。”

　　“哦。”

　　“就这样？哦？！”似乎对Cho的回答不怎么满意，Jane半侧过脸伸出食指表示再给他一次机会。可惜对方却不怎么能领会他过分迂回的想法，而是直接从沙发上站起来：“图稿是不是已经发给各个部门？”

　　“Rigsby在离开前全搞定了。不过数据库里的脸数扫描对比估计得明天早上才能有结果。”听到Cho的发问，与Van Pelt结束最后确认的Lisbon扬声回答，“还有……我还需要弄完这些该死的报告，不如你们先回去吧？！”

　　沉默地冲Boss含颔点头，Cho弯腰关上自己办公桌的抽屉，当他拎起外套转过身时，就见Jane早已恢复原本躺在沙发上的姿势。“你不回去？”将衣服搭在手臂上，Cho拿着汽车钥匙向外走了两步又退了回来，“我可以送你一程。”

　　“我家电阀坏了。如果等会儿Lisbon能完全忽视我的话，或许我能留在这儿睡一晚上也不错。”后脑勺靠在沙发的扶手上，Jane仰脸盯着正俯视他的男人。Cho不由自主地留意到在灯光的作用下，对方的眼睛居然变成接近于黑的暗灰色……不动声色地别开视线，他舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇：“好吧，那明天见。”

　　“明天见。”

　　向身后传来的声音摆手，在关上办公室门的瞬间他才算真正放松下来。Cho从没想象过如果被Jane发现自己爱着他会有怎样的后果，事实上当他察觉到这个无法令人置信的状况时，他曾经几乎无法面对好友——毕竟那是Patrick Jane，一个洞察人心的“灵媒”。

　　但万幸他们的顾问从未对此产生过质疑。当熬过那段疑神疑鬼的日子，他发现只要自己能保持往常的态度、坚守适度的距离，一切就不会发生任何改变。他也修正过自己未来三十年的生活计划，但其中并不包括Patrick Jane，毕竟他从不认为他们两个能有什么发展？！

　　一个警察和一个警方顾问？还是两个男人？哦，不！这根本不现实。

　　暗自摇着头，Kimball Cho快步走下楼梯。他告诫自己，与其考虑这种不切实际的内容还不如早点回家休息。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）   
　　

　　Patrick Jane坐在副驾驶的位置上，嘴里嚼着刚从前面小抽屉翻出的软糖，带点酸的苹果口味他觉得还不赖。尽管如此，什么也不能干的无聊时刻还是让他深深感到无趣，玩着手里被捏得平整的糖纸，戏耍同事的游戏刚才已经由Van Pelt愿赌服输地跑去买咖啡告终，扭头盯着目前车里剩下的唯一同伴，Jane夸张地叹了口气。 

　　可惜将书摊在方向盘上的男人丝毫没有受到满似叫嚣着“我们翘班去游乐场吧～！”的暗示带来的影响，仅仅是间歇抬起脸向马路对面的楼道出口瞥上一眼，直到耳边的哀怨在四、五声后有愈演愈烈趋势时：“是你自己要来的。” 

　　不是劝解也不是制止，只是平淡无奇的陈述。 

　　每每到这种时候金发顾问总有种想仰天长叹的冲动……头一回意识到Cho对自己的感情已经是几天前的事情，他不得不承认自己很在意。探究他人内心的秘密总会产生一定的负担，作为“灵媒”如何摆脱负担是他早在十几年前就学会的，这样才能避免内疚、责任感或者说是尴尬的情绪，但这次更大的问题在于经过这些天的探查，他开始不敢确定最初的判断是否如他所想？事实上从卓越地灵感角度出发，Jane现在仍然能察觉到Cho的异样，但一切事实证据却无法看出好友与记忆中的过去有何不同，或许这就是过度缺乏面部运动的后果——神经末稍的行为能力就如同下午四点的英国人？ 

　　“我们为什么不干脆直接到她家里去等？中国有句很有道理的成语，叫‘守株待兔’。”将糖纸沿对角对折，Jane问的是Jacobs——他们目前重要的线索。有线报称这位女士就住在他们现在对面的那幢高楼里，可刚才上去敲门的时候显然目标并不在家，不过万幸隔壁邻居对着他们拼出的画像证实了线报的正确性，坏消息是已经搬来这里将近二年时间的Jacobs，就如同他们的死者一样不爱交际。 

　　“还没申请搜查令的必要。” 

　　“可Lisbon不是说她是我们最后的线索嘛？” 

　　“所以更不能吓跑她。” 

　　“哈，如果她真跑了指不定是件好事，至少我们有新的嫌疑人。” 

　　“……” 

　　“Cho～！”没等Jane来得及发表自己的高谈阔论，突然响起的铃声打断了他们。黑发男人快速地合起书、从口袋里拿出手机，并在接通之前特别强调：“我们不进去。” 

　　摊手表示放弃这个他本觉得不错的主意，顾问边继续折着手里的糖纸，边偷偷观察对方，尽管心里清楚应该把注意力更好地集中在案件上，但事实是他总不由自主地把视线落在Cho身上，而不是嫌疑人。就像这次外勤一样，照理他该跟Lisbon去好好测试拥有继承权的Howard一家，看看他们的不在场证据是否正如他们所言般牢靠，可是……？好吧，Jane不否认自己该死的好奇心。

　　“Howard夫妇当晚八点去参加一个朋友家办的派对，凌晨一点才到家。”挂掉电话，Cho转述刚从女上司那儿收到的消息，“他们儿子在同学家过夜，Rigsby都已经核实。”

　　“完美的不在场证据？！”

　　“值得怀疑？”

　　“不，我只是感叹一下而已，谁让他们原本是最佳嫌疑人呢。”撇嘴表示这只是玩笑，Patrick Jane得意地将折好的纸鹤递到对方面前，直接无视他这一举动的特别探员反而向后视镜瞥了眼：“Van Pelt回来了。”

　　“哦，太好了～！还有我们的咖啡。”

　　“Lisbon查到死者的前合伙人就在附近参加商业竞标，我需要先和他们汇合，你们继续在这里等Jacobs。记得别让他做多余的事。”显然最后一句Cho是对已经回到车边的红发姑娘说的。

　　“什么？”

　　“你要我下车？”

　　错过前情提要的Grace和表示不满的Jane同时发出疑问，但Cho只是在接过自己那杯咖啡时，对还赖在车上、丝毫没打算离开副驾驶座的金发顾问重复：“下车。”

　　“你难道想让我们走回去？这太不人道了。不过不用担心，我相信我们总能找到愿意让我们搭车的亲切、和善地好心人。”尽管大声报怨，但还是无奈地打开车门和Van Pelt一同站在车道旁，Jane耸肩将手插在西装马甲口袋里，试图装出不在意的模样。

　　“这里不难叫车。另外，恭喜你折得比上次……”车子发动的声响将黑发探员的话音完全吞没，这让顾问只能瞪着绝尘而去的车尾苦苦地猜测对方到底说的是什么，他从没有像此刻般讨厌这些常年面无表情的家伙。  
　　

　　再见到Kimball Cho和其它同事已经是接近傍晚时分，Jane坐在写有案件分析的白板旁，边盯着上面的时间线琢磨，边嚼着从楼下物证处瓜分来的玉米饼，“嘿，你们回来了。”听到声音，他头也不回地打着招呼，“桌上还有吃的，你们自己拿。”

　　“谁买的？正好我快饿死了。” Rigsby迅速地翻开盒子，从里面挑了一块。

　　与直接回到自己办公室的Lisbon不同，Cho只是探头往桌上望了眼：“二楼的Leon？”

　　“没错，他送的。”

　　“咦？为什么你会知道？”

　　“Rigsby，Leon最喜欢老Andy家的玉米饼，我还以为整幢楼的人都清楚。”站起身拍掉手里的残渣，代为回答的金发男人乐呵呵地摸摸肚子，“你们有什么收获？”

　　“前合伙人出现只是巧合。”

　　“他们的拆伙过结远远没到那种恨不得杀掉对方的程度，而且这两人已经四、五年没有来往，所以他表示也不清楚女孩的身份，不过这个男人提到我们的死者曾经领养过其它孩子，他记得是个男孩，名字叫Ni……Neil？”为求确认般，大个子探员待Cho点头后，再重复了一遍：“Neil，没错。”

　　拿着卷宗离开自己的办公桌，Lisbon在离众人的不远处抬高音量：“Van Pelt？”

　　“正在查，Boss。”

　　“你们和那位神秘的女士谈得怎么样？”

　　“神秘女士？”面对女上司的瞪视，Patrick Jane方才露出恍然大悟的神情，“哦～明白了，你是在问Jacobs！没什么特别有利于案子的，只是我们现在知道死去的女孩名叫Briget，据‘神秘女士’所知死者就是她的父亲。所以看来也是领养关系，但Jacobs说他们从来没有聊过这方面的话题，她只需要每周去几次，把屋子整理干净并在Shore不在家的时候，照看一下小Briget。”

　　“查不到Shore有注册过收养记录，不管是Neil还是Briget，数据库里没有任何信息。”坐在电脑前的红发姑娘赶紧将自己搜索到的结果告诉大家，早预感到没这么简单的Lisbon还是忍不住皱紧眉头，“所以我们这位不喜欢按常规手续收养孩子们的‘好心叔叔’，现在正躺在楼下停尸间的冰柜里，而我们居然已经把所有的嫌疑人都排除掉了，除非谁能再给我一个新名单，否则肯定是我们遗漏了什么。”

　　“会不会和人口拐卖有关？”

　　“孩子的来源？”

　　“既然死者曾经有过这样的历史，你们说作为他的律师，Frank Tunney真的不知道的可能性会有多少？”

　　“他在撒谎。”

　　“Van Pelt、Rigsby继续跟进这条线，看看我们的律师到底是怎么回事？”在Lisbon的点名下，两位探员应声拿起他们的外套，一同离开他们才回来没多久的办公室，而屋子里唯一被留下的黑发探员眼前则出现一大叠卷宗——就在刚才，Lisbon从文件柜里拿出来的。“明天的出庭还是你去吧，就是上周入室抢劫的案子。”她叮嘱对方，“记得对辩方律师和善点。”

　　“我尽量。”抿紧嘴伸手接过档案，Kimball Cho毫不掩饰地表达出不耐的情绪，对此Lisbon只能表示理解地在他肩上拍了两下。自始至终一言不发的Jane靠在墙边，微微偏过脑袋观察着他们，其实他有个目前来讲还不能确定的猜想，他同样不敢确定是不是该告诉他们？

　　Teresa Lisbon？不、不！

　　她需要的是线索，而不是他异想天开冒出来的念头。

　　Kimball Cho？是个好实施者，但不是现在！

　　目光来来回回地在Cho的身上转悠，顾问犹豫着该不该找时机和对方好好谈谈——不光是有关案子的部分。可总不见得他就这么直接跑去问“喂，你是不是暗恋我？”，这还不如把对方骗去能使精神放松的好环境里，尝试催眠的办法？哇哦～Patrick Jane，你还真是个懦夫！在心底暗暗嘲讽自己，Jane决定放弃思考先为自己泡杯好茶……以悠闲的姿态踱着步子拐进小隔间，从橱柜里翻出属于他的茶包、方糖还有小瓶装的香料。用小勺沿着杯口拨动着茶包的白色棉线，发呆的顾问等待着热水壶发出尖锐的啸叫。

　　“借过。”不知何时，原该在翻看文档回顾案件的男人也挤进茶水间。Jane稍稍往前靠，让对方能从自己背后通过，但Cho却在擦肩错身的当口停住，如同懒得再往前挪动两步似得，贴着顾问的背脊侧身抬手打开柜门，下意识屏住呼吸的Jane敏锐地意识到热度在狭小的空间内扩散，不属于自己的体温从身后传来，可又快速地移开……“水快开了。”善意的提醒在耳边响起，随之蒸汽喷射出的杂音猛地将他惊回神，清晰地感觉到探员的呼吸从自己颈项间滑过，Jane不由自主地被激起一阵颤栗，仅仅五、六秒的瞬间却如同有什么不堪重负的东西压迫过来般，他仿佛听到心脏强烈跳动的巨响。

　　“Cho。”金发顾问有些僵硬地回过头，他相处多年的老友正在极近的距离里用等待下文的神情发出疑问，Jane习惯性地试图从细微表情里找出答案。

　　于是他默不做声，只是定定地望着对方，静静地等待着Cho眼中流露出少见的慌张。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
　　

　　Cho最近觉得很不妙。

　　案子的排查进度不够理想，可跟进的线索又一一走进死胡同，原先还考虑从死者的律师那边打开缺口，可是在对方死死咬住的口供前，Grace他们根本没法动他。就算合乎猜测，但猜测永远只是猜测，没有可以找他谈谈的证据，加上对手偏偏又是个律师，作为警方他们什么也不能干，糟糕的是甚至连Jane都完全不在状态，否则老早就该开始耍他灰色地带的小花招了。更让Cho觉得要命的是，他有点怀疑他们的顾问之所以会这样，完全是由于察觉了某些隐秘地、不该有人知道的事情——有关于他一直严守得很好的部分。

　　仔细回忆这些天来自己的言行，Cho并没有发现有任何异与往常的地方，但根据Patrick Jane越来越频繁的搭话、抑或回头时总能对上别有意味的注视目光，这所有的细节都让他深深感到不安。熟识的好友对挖掘人心不但有着非同一般的天赋，更不用提他无可救药的好奇心，如果不能验证出自己的理论是否正确，这个男人就会像甩不掉的膏药般缠人。

　　但这种事情又不能像“你欠我五块钱，我收你三分息”一样简单，黑发探员烦躁的将手里被涂得乱糟糟的记事贴撕下，捏成一团丢进垃圾筒——完美的空心球入篮。

　　将近晚上九点的办公室仍喧闹纷杂的，灯火通明的屋内使得他隔着走道也能看见其它组也在为手里的案子头痛，其实就算没在跟进当前的案件，每个组也都难免会有几个陈年旧案，而他们组的破案率总能高出其它组，在Cho认为，不可否认Jane起了很大的作用。这不代表他们当探员的都是废物，而是Patrick Jane有他自己一套独有的思考方式，能为他们开拓新的视角，发挥他不同于警察的思维模式，作为长久和罪犯打交道的他们而言，难免会需要新的事物或人来补足他们，成为必要的后备力量，否则上头干嘛还要特地设立顾问这个职位？！

　　不过Jane肯定是让上头最头痛的顾问，不管是在现场还是在审讯室里……像是想到什么有趣的场景，Kimball Cho原本紧崩的脸部表情渐渐地柔和起来，一个细小的弧度在他的嘴角显现。

　　“你们还不走？明天大家都早点到，我们把整个案子再过一遍。”将外套搭在手腕上，Lisbon离开前冲着还留在办公室里的组员们说道。

　　“知道了。”

　　“是，Boss。”

　　年轻二人组几乎异口同声地回答，而Cho只是对女上司微微点了点头。伸手将摊在桌上的文件袋按自己的分类放到不同的纸箱里，并在必要的地方贴上便签、添上两笔觉得有需要的备注。他们试图想从死者家里以及办公室的文档内找出新的头绪，比如Dave Shore到底是如何拥有那个女孩的？

　　Cho站起身，低头将双手撑在办公桌桌面上，常年养成的警觉让他完全能察觉到八点钟方向投来的目光，无需回头确认他也知道那是顾问专属沙发的位置，所以……Jane是个麻烦，毫不犹豫地，探员下了这样的结论。

　　他清楚，如果不赶紧把两人间的问题解决，无论是对方还是自己都无法全身心地投入案子里，这种藏于表面下的暗涌就如同角力，在他们的拉锯中不断消耗彼此的精力。况且他再也不想面对几天前发生的那类状况——隔着玻璃板哈气玩无声的猜谜游戏？天晓得他得花多大的自制力才能控制住自己不陷入这近似调情的局面里。

　　Patrick Jane，这个男人根本不知道自己在干些什么！

　　微微垂下肩，Cho闭上眼睛调整他的呼吸，在最后一次深呼气的同时，他以右脚着力做出一个漂亮的后转……“Jane，跟我来。”说完这句他直接向办公室外走去，根本不需回头也能料到金发顾问正带着满脸得逞的笑容跟在他身后。  
　　

　　一路的沉默让气氛更添上几分尴尬，但这丝毫没有影响Cho把人直接带到楼梯间的打算，为了确保不被打扰，他甚至还把门锁从他们这头扣上。顿时，嘈杂的声音被隔绝在门外，万一有谁从楼上或者楼下出现，他们也能事先就听到清晰的脚步声，于是在短短的几十秒里，这个空间被独立划割形成某个私密的场所。

　　“除非火警大作，否则没人会在这个时间想到用楼梯，好选择！不会被打扰到，也不会被人听到谈话内容，比起茶水间、审讯室都安全得多，就可惜我们没办法泡上一杯好茶，坐在舒适的椅子上。我相信你一定明白，那样的环境更利于沟通。”双手插在西装马甲的口袋里，Patrick Jane新奇地上下打量整个楼梯间，并不忘评头论足一番，“还有就是照明灯怎么坏了一个？这让楼道看上去有点诡异。唔，太暗了？我觉得我们完全有必要提醒楼下的门卫室，万一有谁……”

　　“Jane！”

　　“哦！对了，你有话要说。”

　　“是的。”

　　“……好吧，你不打算继续吗？我正听着呢。”

　　“我爱你。”

　　即便再怎么了解对方喜欢打直线球的习惯，但在没有任何内容铺垫的前提下，这样突如其来的告白还是难免让顾问的笑容顿时僵在脸上，更何况Cho双手抱在胸口、一脸严肃的神情，看上去更像刚才他说的是类似于“你偷我的钱包”或“把我昨天的午饭交出来”的内容，于是Jane不禁用一种不敢确定的口吻小声发问：“呃，不好意思，你刚才说什么？”

　　“你没听错。”

　　“我有点不明白……”

　　“不，你明白。”Cho不耐地打断对方，对他而言将内心的情感完全展露人前简直是件浑身不在的事，更何况这原本就偏离了他的计划——并不包括把彼此关系更进一步的未来人生计划。对于当前种种因素导致的尴尬境地，他只简单地想把一切尽快解决，让所有的都回归它原本该在的位置上……具有威胁性地向前跨出小半步，用如同审问犯人时的神情紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，Cho并不认为自己误解了什么：“否则你最近也不会一而再试探我。我已经给你答复，现在该轮到你回答我。”

　　“回答？回答什么？”

　　“Yes or No。”

　　“我不知道该怎么说什么，你要理解这是个复杂的状况，你不能突然之间告诉我你爱我，然后立马要我给你回答，或许我们应该找个适合的时间，去某些恰当的地方点上杯喝的，吃顿饭、或下午茶也行，之后再好好谈谈这个问题，而不是在……”顾问装模做样地环顾四周，“这个破地方。”

　　“你是要从约会开始？”

　　“不，是你需要给我心理准备的缓冲时间。”

　　“所以在对自己的猜测从不怀疑，并实施一系列确认行为的同时，你都没考虑过的确如你所想，你该怎么办？”

　　“没错，但我怎么会料到……”

　　“你该料到。”

　　“Cho？！”

　　“你是‘灵媒’。你的回答？”

　　“简直不敢置信，你想我现在能怎么回答你？”

　　“你可以拒绝。”

　　“但我并不想拒绝。”脱口而出的内容让Jane自己也完全惊呆了，他抬手阻止由于诧异而打算靠近的男人，并往后退了两步，最终他选择在通往上层的楼梯台阶处坐下。“我是想说，”顾问仰起脸，望着对方一路走到他跟前，“我不知道。Cho，我真的不知道。”

　　低头看着把脸上伪装式笑容卸去的金发男人，Cho一时有点恍惚。原本就照明不足的空间又被他的身形遮掉大半，藏在他影子里的男人看上去即困扰又真诚，原本以为很快就能了结的事情却突然间变得复杂起来，他不禁露出一丝苦笑……无声的气氛再度陷入两人之间，他们谁也没有移开目光仍互相对视着，彼此间暧昧的情绪慢慢浮现，Cho忍不住伸出手去触碰那头乱糟槽的金发，让他意外的是Jane根本没有闪躲，只是垂下眼睛开始盯着自己十指交叉握着的双手。

　　“Jane。”轻声的唤回顾问的注意力，默默感受着手指被发丝缠绕的触觉，Cho弯下腰靠近对方，“阻止我，Jane。阻止我。”……最后的音节消失在两人的唇间，Cho用舌尖试探性地轻轻滑过Jane的下唇，原先认为必然会被推开，却完全未料到对方居然微微张开嘴，用显得有些陌生的方式回应着他，于是一切开始向某种危险的状况偏移，难以抑制的欲望在越来越深入的吻中抬头，当事情变得不可控制前，Cho猛地松开手将自己拔离这充满诱惑的境地。

　　整个楼梯间内只能听到轻微的喘息，他们在极近的距离里目光交接却谁也没有出声， 克制内心的冲动告诫自己不要再咬上对方看似湿润的嘴唇，Kimball Cho只是等待着、等待着欲言又止的Jane说出他想说的……可不识实务的手机偏偏在这个当口响起，在要命的铃声连续不断的尖叫下，探员放弃般地转过身接起电话：“喂？”

　　“你现在在哪儿？”太过安静的环境让Rigsby的大嗓门清晰地从听筒里扩散出来，“我看你桌上东西还没收拾，猜你应该不至于回去了吧？！”

　　“有新发现？”Cho轻松避过对方的问题。

　　“啊，是的！Van Pelt把Frank Tunney的电话记录和Howard一家重新进行了交叉对比，然后再对固定电话的地区划分重新定位了一下，你猜结果是什么？” 

　　“他们有联系。”

　　“而且是和小Howard，很怪异吧？！”

　　“干得好，让我们把他们带过来。”

　　“Van Pelt已经和Boss联系过了。”

　　“我就到。”

　　挂断电话重新把手机塞进口袋里，回过头，黑发探员将目光停留在正抱着脑袋一动不动的男人身上片刻，他有些迟疑地扬起手臂想拍拍对方，但最终还是放弃地缩回手，低着头、转身打开门走了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
　　

　　“你的小朋友已经向我们坦白。”

　　“我不懂你在说什么。”

　　“有关勒索。”

　　“什么？荒谬！你们想指控我勒索了某个连我都不知道的家伙？”

　　“Dave Shore，我们确定你知道他。”

　　“等等！你们是说我在勒索Dave？嘿！他是我的客户，如果不是意外我们现在都仍是合作关系，你难道会和勒索你的人保持友好？！”

　　“谋杀。”

　　“啊？”

　　“不是‘意外’，是‘谋杀’。”

　　在隔壁房间的组员们站在特殊玻璃后面，旁听着审讯室里传来的对话。在两个小时前，Van Pelt成功拿下Roy Howard——死者的侄子、也是预定的遗产继承人，显然才十九岁的小伙子并没能在年轻的红发姑娘面前顺利“逃脱”，简单的威吓就让他在压力下不小心说漏了嘴，再之后如何使他全盘托出就是极其简单的事情。

　　靠在右侧的门框边，顾问看着Cho从文件夹里抽出现场照片推到Frank Tunney的面前，从他的角度无法观察到黑发探员此刻脸上的表情，但他相信即便嫌疑人再怎么耍无赖、不配合、急躁，甚至企图用人脉关系来威胁，都无法动摇Kimball Cho不动声色的神情——就像近来他切身体会到的，其实自打那次谈话过后，他们都没能好好地聊上半句，固然案件的进展是个原因，但Jane还是敏锐地察觉到自己正在被刻意疏离。尽管没到多严重的地步，毕竟同组的探员们没一个发现其中细微的变化，但这只能代表那个男人干得有多巧妙？！

　　根据他的经验判断，相识多年的好友正努力将一切回归正轨，试图用时间疗法来抹去近日发生过的点点滴滴，最让人无法接受的是，在无视个人意愿的前提下，他竟然就轻易地代替自己做出决定……好吧！Jane承认当时他是没有给出明确的答复，可那个瞬间他完全被突如其来的局面给吓坏，比起不知道该如何拒绝，更让他感到恐慌的是自己居然不确定要不要去拒绝。

　　“我们有你和Roy Howard的通话记录。”待在审讯室里的男人又丢出一份清单。玻璃墙后的Jane从嫌疑人脸上发现隐藏起来的惊慌，这位在生意上还算如意的律师舔着因紧张而干裂的嘴唇：“我知道他是Dave原定的继承人。”

　　“Roy一向小心，他从第一次开始就用学校周围的公用电话和你联系，于是你对他很放心。你的失误在于，你以为他是防备万一被调查，但他只是担心习惯翻手机记录的母亲而已，所以Roy根本没意识到该避开电话亭对街的监控摄像头。”

　　“就算如此你们也只能证明我们有来往，那又如何？”

　　“我们有Roy的证词、死者最近频繁的转账记录以及你无法证实的不在场证明。”

　　“上次我明明告诉过你我加班到第二天早上才回的家，不信你们可以问门卫，我离开时还和他打过招呼。”

　　“是的，他能证明你第二天早上六点五十分离开，但他无法证明你一夜都在公司，特别在他睡着的几个小时里，你完全可以出去再回来。”

　　“什么？”

　　过分夸张的尾音，又一次不安？！顾问可以肯定他们的嫌疑人当天晚上离开过，所谓的不在场证明是值得怀疑的，但同时他又隐约觉得Frank被逼问下不得不反复强调自己的无辜时，那些被克制的怒气与他的可疑是多么地矛盾。

　　“我认为就是他干的。” Rigsby边嚼着从自动贩卖机买来的垃圾食品边发表自己的观点。

　　“但我们现在还缺少切实的物证，万一小Howard推翻口供，我们就拿他们没有任何办法。”

　　Grace的话让Lisbon原本皱紧的眉头打结打得更紧了，她狠狠瞪着审讯室里的家伙：“还有女孩怎么死的我们也没弄明白，我们还有很多工作需要做。Jane，你留在这儿！你们俩和我一起把证物排一遍，不管是文件、邮件还是随便什么能证实勒索存在的，死者不可能就为Tunney的一句话掏钱。”

　　被独自留下的顾问摊手做出无所谓的模样，他在屋内兜转了几圈后才想到拉过空置的椅子坐下。对于这次的案子Patrick Jane心中始终存在几个疑问，最简单的办法当然是现在直接冲进审讯室，从嫌疑人的表达中得到自己想要的答案，换做以前他肯定不会犹豫，但考虑到现在和Cho之间的复杂问题？他不禁用右手支着下巴叹了口气。

　　在成功把一时“失踪”的Frank Tunney从他的秘密情人那儿抓来之前，金发男人大致花费半个多小时对这事进行了严肃地思考——特别当他意识到Cho的决定后。他无法否认自己最近对试探对方这样的事情有多着迷，况且他早习惯每当Cho在场时能给人带来的安定感，但同样Jane也清楚自己并没有准备好接受一段新的恋情。这不是个恰当的时机，每想到自己身边的人可能遭遇不幸，他都会难以自制的颤抖起来，倘若Cho也……？不！拒绝脑海里浮现出的联想画面，Jane摇头闭上眼睛。

　　所以，或许Cho现在的做法才是最正确的？！

　　当情绪调整完毕，他们就可以像秘密被挖掘出来前一样回到原本的位置，即是同事又是好友，各自拥有各自的私人领地却又互相关心，可是……他们真的可以做得到吗？睁开眼，惊愕地从玻璃的反射中发现满是担忧与焦虑的自己，Jane下意识地在脸上挂起平日里那种满不在意的笑容以作掩饰——有些匆忙、又有点刻意，为此他真正自嘲地笑了起来。金发顾问不由开始后悔当初发现Cho的心意时为什么要紧咬着不放，如果能假装不知道，或只是偶尔间开个小玩笑，也不至于闹到被逼问的境地。更糟糕的是，自那次谈话后他才认识到自己该死地有多在意。

　　千奇百怪的念头蜂拥而至，将Jane的脑袋塞得满满的，盯着审讯室里黑发探员宽厚的背影，他将食指轻触在嘴唇上，顾问甚至开始妄想如果自己找个机会将正在进行冷处理的男人推到墙边，并二话不说地吻上去的话会怎样？ 但考虑到被狠狠揍上一拳的可能性，Jane摸着自己的脸颊缩起脖子。

　　“Frank，你还对我们隐瞒死者当晚和你通过电话的事实。你是律师，你心里清楚这让你在案件中更具嫌疑。”显然在他走神的间隙，Cho已经搞定了有关勒索的问题。有点不解地侧过脸，Jane奇怪为什么没人告诉过他电话的事情？

　　“Dave突然从酒吧里给我打来电话，说他不想再没完没了的受制于我们，他决定把这件事情干脆一次性了结，所以让我赶紧到他家去，甚至不给我反对的机会。”

　　“你是指了结勒索的事情？”

　　“唔，差不多可以这么理解。”

　　“所以你开车到Dave家，发现已经喝过两杯的他情绪不太对劲，于是你们在关于再给多少钱的问题上起了争执，于是你告诉他你不接受他的条件，但他不愿意放你走，接着你们打了起来，最后在二楼的楼梯口，你失手把他推了下去？”

　　“不，太荒谬了，我没杀他。”

　　“更不可能是Roy，他的同学能证明当天晚上他不在城里，你是最后一个见到死者的人。”

　　“我是第一个见到尸体的人，除了凶手。”

　　“什么？”

　　“我到的时候Dave已经死了！你们能指望我怎么办？我根本不知道你们说的什么小女孩，我每次去他家都是直接进书房谈公事，Dave不喜欢别人好奇心太重，所以除了他的司机我也从没在他家见过其它什么人。甚至在Roy告诉我Dave有心理问题前，我都不知道他曾收养过孩子。”

　　仿佛接受了这个说法，Cho合起手里的档案站起身：“谢谢你的合作，但你还需要留在这儿，一会儿我让会警官带你去楼下。”

　　“随便你们。”

　　等到探员的身影终于从视线里消失，Patrick Jane急急忙忙地打开连通两间房间的那扇门。听到传来的门锁声，原本正抱头懊恼的嫌疑人抬起脸、对上笑得一脸灿烂的金发男人。“我知道的所有事情都已经告诉刚才那位警官了。”Frank Tunney疲惫的表情显露出他已然丧失斗志。

　　“我知道，隔壁……你明白的，总之我都听到了。”扯过先前Cho坐的椅子，Jane亲切地挪到对方身边，“需要更正一下，是‘探员’不是‘警官’，你那样说他会生气，变得很难缠。不过这不是重点，总之我还有两个问题想打听一下，你从保险箱里拿走了什么？”

　　“你怎么知道……”

　　摆手打断他，Jane想赶在有人回来之前尽快解决：“你只要回答我你拿走了什么？”

　　“好吧，反正那份文件现在也无所谓了。我当时担心警方会追查到我，于是拿走了原本锁在保险箱里的调查报告。就是Roy告诉我Dave曾至少害死过三个孩子后，我尝试通过关系核实他说的是不是真的，其中包括Dave先后和他们一起生活的照片、孩子的死亡报告之类的。”

　　“你们对他进行勒索的证据？”

　　“恩。”

　　“保险箱密码？”

　　“Dave总喜欢设置一样的密码。”

　　“哇哦，这个喜好实在是太糟糕不过。最后一个问题，你快到他家的时候，有没有见到任何离开的车辆或人？包括在之前进住宅区的那段路上。”

　　“……没有印象。那时已经很晚了，路上都没有人。”

　　“恭喜你，除了勒索外你或许还能有个过失杀人的指控。赶紧给自己请个好律师，要不然铁窗里的生活可不好过。”不顾举手试图发问的Frank Tunney，Patrick Jane得意洋洋地从口袋里掏出手机，在愉快地朝门外走去的同时他拨通电话：“嘿！Lisbon？是我，我需要你帮我个忙。”


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
　　

　　Cho接到电话时他正在翻看Tunney提到的文件，从里面描述的内容判断，Dave Shore显然是个患有精神疾病的混蛋，无法克制的救治者扮演冲动导致他在收养孤儿后，一边悉心照料他们，给孩子们提供任何想要的或是他觉得对他们有益的事物，但Dave Shore同时又用各种不着痕迹的方法使他们变得虚弱、不健康，最后面临死亡。这也许就是为什么他从不经正规途径收养他们原因，因为他清楚孩子们最终的结局是怎样的……这个变态一开始就试图逃避法律的制裁。

　　就私人的角度来评判，Kimball Cho目前很乐意见到世界上少一个这样的家伙，但基于司法立场，他们还是得逮住凶手。

　　Roy Howard无意间发现Dave Shore意图修改遗嘱，爱耍小聪明的年轻男孩觉得自己该跑去找律师确认，一切就像水道渠成般——贪心的Frank Tunney在怒气冲冲的男孩口中听到有关自己客户不怎么光彩的一面，觉得应该擅加利用的Frank让Roy吐露更多方便他去查证的内容，他们一个是想不被取消继承权，另一个则是想多弄点钱方便偿还赌债……勒索让动机简单化，故而根据他们现在已经拥有的线索来推测，显然Frank Tunney最具嫌疑。

　　除非真如他的供词所言：他到时Dave Shore已经死亡。

　　基本上按多年来的问讯经验，Cho可以肯定Frank Tunney的确把知道的信息都一一坦白，所以在整个事件中他们到底遗漏了什么？真正的凶手是谁？这位在律师到达前出现的神秘人到底和死者有怎样的关系？

　　将车靠到路边停下，黑发探员打量着隐约传出光亮的屋子，自从鉴证科撤走后，死者的房子应处于空关状态，除非……哦，又是Jane搞的小把戏？！

　　将配枪拔在手里、熟练地打开保险栓，Cho谨慎地推开并没有锁上的大门。底楼大厅里只有一盏壁灯亮着，散落在地上的玻璃碎片反射着微弱的光芒，楼梯附近的血迹及白色的粉笔轮廓线都揭示了犯罪现场的存在。踏上木质地板的楼梯，探员小心翼翼地移动着，以避免脚下木板发出的声音惊动到楼上的人，在这种悄无声息的环境里即便机械钟的“嘀嗒”声，听起来都像是巨响。

　　Lisbon说Jane需要后援，但她也不清楚他们的顾问到底打算做什么，只知道和案子有关。如果不是因为被困在一起交通意外里，现在该赶到现场的就该是她。在电话里Cho并没有多问，他听得出Lisbon很担心而且也无法再提供更多的线索。

　　况且，他也很担心。

　　走到二楼的走廊，顺着人声传来的方向他潜身来到书房门外，从半开的门缝里Cho可以看到金发顾问和某位女性的背影，Jane正带着一脸令人安定的笑容，用平稳的嗓音述说着类似于“这不能怪你”、“你并不知道保险箱的机关”、“谁也不会猜到她会躲在那儿”的内容，而那位女士看起来精神状况却不太稳定？估算自己的出场时机，等在门外的黑发男子保持着警戒……

　　“我不该考虑那么久，期待所有的只是场误会，其实在见到Briget的那天，我就该把她带走。”

　　“你离开孤儿院的工作已经有四年，你无法确定这么久以前的事情，你所知道也是对‘死亡巧合’的猜测。听我说，你没有错，这一切不是你的责任！”

　　“不！不！我不该叫她躲起来，我不该把她推进书房的，是我害她被困在柜子里的。”

　　“你不知道Shore会提早回来。”

　　“我如果能再多找十分钟、甚至五分钟，她就不会被闷死。”

　　“你当时很害怕，这大家都可以理解。”

　　“Briget肯定更害怕，我就这样把她丢下了。”

　　“不，这不是你的问题。”

　　由于只能看到新嫌疑人的背面，门外的探员无法确定情绪激动的她究竟情况如何，但从Jane突然间惊慌失措的神情判断，Cho意识到他的处境不妙。

　　“CBI，把手举过头顶！”猛地侧身顶开门，他举枪冲进房间，这时Kimball Cho才算看清这位女士的相貌和她手里拿着的武器——让顾问神色大变的原因，“Jacobs女士，把枪放下。”他补充。

　　“不，我不能。”

　　“这里没人会伤害你，你需要相信我们。”尽管Cho的出现让Jane大大松一口气，但在询问为什么不是Lisbon前，他们还有急需解决的棘手问题，“不如你先放下枪，Cho也会放下枪，然后我们再坐下好好地谈一谈。”

　　嘴里一直重复着“不”、“不行”的女人完全陷入了自己的思维中，她双手握枪毫无目的地在两个男人间来回摆动，Jacobs脸上的泪水和悲伤的表情带给探员极不详的预感，用眼神示意Jane不要把她逼得太紧，黑发男人则尝试想靠近对方，但被自责情绪淹没的女性并没有给他们太多准备的时间，还没轮到金发顾问说完下一句话，紧紧盯着她的Cho注意到对方微微抬起的手腕？！“Jane，躲开！”发出警告的同时，Cho在Jacobs对准她自己下巴扣动扳机之前扑了上去，一声清脆的枪响在房间内回荡……

　　“Cho？”

　　听到Jane的叫声是在感觉到疼痛之前，他抬起脸发现从书架方向走来的男人脸色苍白，一时间他还以为对方被流弹伤到：“你没事吧？”

　　“Cho，你、你的手臂。”

　　顺着Jane指的方向看去——血在白色衬衫上渗开，这时左上臂位置的刺痛感才激得探员吸了口冷气， 回头望了望坐在地上抱着膝盖痛哭的女人，确定她不会再干出什么傻事后，Cho收起缴获的枪，单手按住被子弹擦过的伤口：“Jane，你的手帕。”

　　“什么？”只是单纯的回应问话，慌了神的金发顾问根本没听清对方说什么。注意到Jane连手指都在微微颤抖，Cho不禁放松脸上原本紧绷的表情，用少见的柔和语调引导对方：“过来，Jane。嘿，看着我，只是小擦伤，不过现在我需要你的手帕。”

　　木讷地从上衣口袋里掏出手帕递给对方，Jane跪坐在同伴面前愣愣地望着他用牙齿咬着布料的一角给自己做简单的包扎，还没从方才的变故中回过神的他，为确认般地探手抚上Cho的脸。

　　“Jane？”感觉到对方手上传来的凉意，亚裔男子停下正在忙的动作，他侧过头迎上Jane的目光、装载着满满地恐惧的目光，探员敏锐地察觉到了什么……“她没伤到我，这种小伤算不上大事，不用几天就会好的。”快速地打上死结，Cho反手握住同伴的手腕并把他拉近自己。

　　“Cho、Cho？”就如同丧失交流能力般，Jane一遍遍重复地叫着好友的名字，他的脆弱的模样触动了黑发男人心底柔软的部分，抬起没有受伤的右臂，Kimball Cho笨拙地环住Jane还在颤抖的肩头，“嘘！我没事，Jane，我没事。”喃喃地，他在他的耳边轻声安慰。  
　　

　　从现场回警局，再去医院，再重新回到警局，等Cho一圈转完终于能回到自己的公寓已经是第二天的下午，尽管问讯的工作都由其它同事代劳，可现场的口供还是需要他来提供，更不用说那里还有颗子弹。包扎妥当的伤口隐隐间还在作痛，但Cho很庆幸是伤在左手——至少不会妨碍太多的行动，从口袋里掏出钥匙却带出一方染有血迹的手帕，呆呆地望着掉在地上的东西，他突然想起自离开死者的屋子后，他就再也没见过Jane，就算回办公室处理那些事情时，这个男人也不见踪迹。

　　弯腰捡起不属于自己的手帕，思索如何能在交还前清洗掉血迹的同时，Cho也思考着到时该说什么？谢谢？还是……？或许Jane根本不想回忆起当时的状况，毕竟情绪失控对一个“灵媒”来讲可不光彩。决定暂且把问题压到下次见面再做考虑，Kimball Cho打开门，将装满外卖晚餐的纸袋放到桌上。

　　“嗨～！”

　　忽然响起的招呼声让Cho下意识地探手摸向后腰的枪袋，待转过头发现这是来自某个自己熟悉的金发男人后，他不禁翻了个白眼：“Jane，你怎么进来的？”

　　“你知道的，魔法。”

　　“我明天换锁。”

　　“不要这么扫兴，难道你希望我在门外等上三、四个小时？”

　　瞥了眼自己平时常用的马克杯正冒着热气，原本该在冰箱里的保鲜盒也正以打开的姿态摆在茶几上，显然他的老友自给自足了一顿丰盛的下午茶。Cho不明白为何只经过十个多小时，Jane就可以把情绪调整得如此妥当——笑容满面、心情舒畅，仿佛昨晚什么都没发生一样，用探究的目光打量着对方，公寓的主人试图辨识出那是不是一种伪装？拿出警徽、配枪，将它们一一放到柜子最上层的抽屉里，他暗暗揣测顾问来访的目的……

　　探伤？不！

　　关于他们？或许！

　　暂停的对话并没有影响Patrick Jane独立特行的风格，他满面笑容地摆手从沙发上站起：“你不说话是代表？啊哈，让我来猜猜。”

　　“你找我什么事？”

　　“我只是、只不过……”在预备夸夸其谈前被干脆地打断，Jane低头掩饰起他的不自在，原先的句子在舌尖滚动了几圈后不知为何变为其它的话题，“恩，我们的案子现在怎么样？”

　　“Jacobs全都坦白了，包括她认出Shore是当年在他们孤儿院领走孩子的男人、在带走Briget的时候Shore突然提早回来、他们怎么起的冲突，以及最后失手把人推到楼下。我很奇怪，你怎么知道她是凶手？”

　　“你明白。愧疚，过多的愧疚。”

　　“恩，她为Briget的死自责。”

　　“谁能预料到Briget会躲到那个柜子里，偏偏Tunney又在她找到孩子之前出现，还移动保险箱取走文件，再等Jacobs找人的时候，孩子的叫声她根本不可能听到。”

　　“该死的巧合。”

　　“Tunney告诉我他到达前没看到任何离开的车子或人。”

　　“Jacobs当时还躲在屋里。”

　　“所以她的愧疚是来自没能找到Briget。”

　　“好推测。啊？你和Tunney聊过？”想到自己问讯时根本没提及那个问题，Cho侧过脸望向对方，可惜除了灿烂的微笑，金发男人没有给他任何回答，于是他只能跳过这话题，“Lisbon找你。”

　　“找我干嘛？”

　　“她要写报告。”手臂上的伤并不严重，但对于脱下外套却有点小妨碍，随口回应Jane的发问，Cho将更多的注意力集中在“如何能让左臂不用力的条件下，单手脱掉合身的工作西装”，僵硬的动作使得他有点狼狈，好运的是Jane并没有袖手旁观。

　　“谢谢。”Cho转过身接过自己的外套，却意外地发现Jane早侵入了两人间原该保持的安全空间，过分亲昵的距离让气氛在瞬间变得有些微妙，没有后退、探员只是露出疑问的神色。

　　笑容慢慢从顾问的脸上褪去，尽管头发看上去仍旧乱糟糟的，但Jane少见地严肃起来，他迟疑地伸手碰了碰Cho扎着绷带的左臂：“……抱歉。”

　　“为了什么？”

　　“很多事？我不知道。我都没办法理清自己的想法，”努力组织恰当的措辞，Patrick Jane对于表达内心的真实想法总有些障碍，“很多念头在我的脑袋里搅成糟糕的一团。Cho，我很害怕，我不知道该怎么办……等你回来的几个小时里我一直在想，如果不是因为我，你也不会被打伤，我更不敢想象如果发生更可怕的局面该怎么办？！”

　　“嘿！我是警察，我总身处危险中。”Cho抓住对方的肩头，确保好友能听清自己的一字一句。

　　“可是……”

　　“我能处理这类情况，你需要相信我。”

　　“我相信。”

　　“恩。”

　　“……我还是会做噩梦。”

　　“如果你愿意，你可以把它告诉我。”

　　“我也不会忘记她们。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“这辈子永远不会。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“还有，我总有一天会抓到Red John，把他干过的如数还给他。”

　　“我会逮捕你。”

　　“真的？”

　　“真的。”

　　“好吧——！”在Jane略略拉长的尾音之后，暂且告停的交流让房间里又安静下来，两个男人谁也没有退后、仍保持着原本的姿势，Cho试图从对方的眼中探寻出答案，可那里什么都没有，他只能猜测Jane是在为他们俩的关系而担忧，于是习惯单刀直入的男人一如往常地直接发问：“你在担心什么？”

　　“我在想我会不会失去你，Cho？”

　　“你不会失去我，不管发生什么事，我们都是朋友。”一时无法理解对方的意图，他只能从最安全的角度去应答，但Jane脸上逐渐浮现出的狡黠神情告诉Cho，事情好像并不是如他所预料的……“我的朋友，我是说——”再度拉近彼此的距离，顾问探身凑到探员的耳边，故意顿了一顿，“其实我是想问，如果告诉你我现在很想尝试扒掉你的衬衫的话，你会不会揍我？”

　　Kimball Cho面无表情地凝视着对方，这让Jane开始有些犹疑：“Cho？”

　　“你刚说什么？”

　　“我只是打个比方。”

　　“……”

　　“咦，Cho？”

　　“恩？”

　　“你打算抓我去哪儿？”

　　“卧室。”  
　  
—END—


End file.
